Kyo is that you
by TohruLover
Summary: Tohru is missing but who can save her and who has her..wait are they free they not curse no more...
1. Chapter 1

"Kyo is that you?" Tohru asked to a dark figure in the woods. No answer. Tohru just walked home, but she got scared because the dark figure kept following her…………

"Kyo is that you? This isn't funny, you are scaring me"

"Good, you should be scared" the shadow said.

Tohru tried to run but the shadow got hold of her. Everything went blurry …..Tohru fainted.

When Tohru woke up she was in a big room that was locked. She tried to yell for help, but she couldn't talk, her throat was sore….. _Everyone most be worried about _me thought Tohru….

At Shigure's house….

"Shigure, Yuki have you seen Tohru… She hasn't come home yet and I called her friends and they said she left two hours ago" Kyo told them.

"No, we haven't, don't worry, she'll be fine, maybe she just stop and help some old lady" Shigure said.

"If she ain't here by one hour, I'll go look for her…" Kyo said.

"But it will be twelve o'clock at night; just go looking for her NOW!!!"Yuki said worrying about Mr. Honda. Kyo left the house and went in the woods.

"Ring, Ring, Ring," the phone rang. Shigure answered the phone… Yuki went to listen

"Hello, Hatori, how may I help you today?"

"Just wanted to check on thing, and everyone,"

"Well….Our little flower disappeared and Kyo went looking for her."

"That not good" he said with a concern.

"Well I have to go or Akito will get on to me bye Shigure"

"Bye Hatori"

With Kyo……

Kyo look everywhere in the woods and couldn't find her anywhere. He couldn't give up…. He had to fine her but she was no where to be found. He went back to the house at 5 o clock…..He felt like it was his fault for leaving Tohru alone. When he got his his room he just laid there. He couldn't sleep.

With Yuki….

Yuki couldn't sleep either. He was worried about Ms. Honda…..

With Tohru……

Tohru lay down in the room looking at the ceiling. Tohru's throat wasn't in pain anymore. Then the shadow came out of hiding…..It was……


	2. Chapter 2

It was Akito. Why would Akito want Tohru? Did I do something wrong Tohru thought to herself. Akito came up to her.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here,"Akito smiled.

"Yes….I….am….." Tohru hesitated to say.

"What is so special about you, why does everyone love you and not me"

"Well anyways, I heard you wanted to break the curse and let them be free…" Akito said.

"Yes, that right!"

"Well, let's just say there is a way but you may not like it?"

"Please tell me all I want is for them to be happy."

"Gosh, how annoying are you?"

"Sorry"

"Now listen I'll make you have the curse of that Monster Cat….no one can know….and you will be locked up in the Cat Cage!"

"Uh….Okay…."as she said trying to smile.

"We have to fake your death tomorrow night."

After Akito said that he walked outside. Tohru cried herself to sleep.

The next morning at Shigure's house……

Wow was it quiet and lonely in the morning with out Tohru Honda. "Knock, Knock, and Knock" someone knock on their door. Everyone in the house heard it. Shigure open the door to let in Uo and Hana.

"Where the hell is Tohru?" Uo and Hana yelled.

"About that we are sorry, she went missing, and we looked for her and couldn't find her" Shigure answered her. "Why didn't you guys tell us sooner instead of telling us she was sick?" Hana said. Uo and Hana stared to cry,

"We are really sorry" Kyo says.

"Sorry doesn't do it. She could be de…dea…dead." Uo said.

"I will leave now to go look for her again" Kyo said as he walked out.

Yuki and Shigure went to look around town to see if anyone seen her. Hana and Uo went to look for Tohru where Tohru and Kyoko lived.

Two hours later everyone went back to Shigure's house. Hana and Uo left to go home. Then the phone rang. Shigure went to get the phone, it was Akito. "Akito wants to see us all today right now" Shigure said. Hatori was outside with the car. They hopped in .

When they arrived, they got out, and went to Akito's room.


	3. celebration

"What do you want?" Kyo said with an attitude.

"Now, Now, Shut up and I'll tell you!' Akito said with a cold smile. "I would like to tell you the curse is broken for everyone."

"WHAT?" Kyo yelled.

"You should be grateful, you stupid monster." Akito said. Kyo sat quietly after that.

"Now, we are going to throw a celebration tonight and you can bring that ugly girl of yours, now go tell everyone."

"Don't call her that," Yuki said.

"Well fine, whatever "

"We can't bring her because she went missing"' Shigure said.

"How sad is that, NOW go"

Yuki and Kyo left while Shigure stayed. Yuki went off to tell Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Momiji, Haru, and the rest because he knew Kyo wouldn't.

"Akito, why did you lift the curse all of a sudden?" Shigure asked.

"Shut up, my dear mutt, I just did something nice and you ask why?" Akito said as he slapped Shigure across the face. Shigure then got up and left to go to Hatori's Office.

Why does everyone thinks I'm up to something, Akito thought to himself. Akito unlock Tohru's room and went in. Tohru was in the corner, you could tell that is was crying. She looked up to see Akito.

"You don't have to do, you can make the suffer"

"But I want them to be happy"

Akito grabbed Tohru by the neck and throw her across the room and Tohru hit the wall. Akito left saying "I'll be back in a hour so at 8:00 'clock."

About an hour later, Akito came in and grab Tohru by the neck again. Tohru's neck still hurt from last time.. Akito push Tohru to the door to get out. When Akito left her be hide a curtain so no one can see her yet. Akito step out of the curtains.

"Nice to see everybody came, well we are here to celebrate, you are all free…now celebrate. " Akito said smiling at the last line he said. Everyone wasn't happy because Tohru wasn't there with them, well everyone except Akito. "It's time to celebrate," Akito yelled. Everyone just stood there mopping around.

About an hour later Akito said to himself I had enough of this. Akito went to get Tohru. Akito pulled her by her hair. When everyone saw Tohru they just looked at her with sad looks.

"Why? Akito" Momiji asked.

"Because she is an ungrateful Bitch"

Akito grabbed her hand this time moving to the woods yelling " Everyone stays except for Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo follow me" Hatori, Yuk, and Kyo followed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
need help what should happen next sorry if u read my other story i just dont know what to put


	4. Chapter 4

Akito turn around and looked at Tohru and the back to Yuki, Hatori, and Kyo. Akito pulled out a knife and put it to Tohru's neck. (Thank you Kate for the Review it helps a lot) "Don't do it" Yuki said.

"And why not she is an ugly girl, who has no right to live" Akito said as he stabbed Tohru in the chest. Tohru fell to the ground as she felt the pain, she closed her eyes. She could still hear them.

"Now, don't go towards her, if you do I'll kill her"

Kyo couldn't stand seeing Tohru getting hurt, he had to do something. Yuki was just looking at Tohru unconscious body.

Akito then pushed Tohru's body off the cliff into the river. Akito then disappeared. Yuki and Kyo went down to the river to find a cold lifeless body name Tohru Honda…

THE FUNERAL

Every Sohma was at Tohru's funeral but Akito. Uo and Hana was also there. Uo and Hana started to cry…..

After the funeral in an abandon building…

I WILL HAVE MY REVGENGE…

Sorry it took so long I will try to continue with a sequel…. Thanks for reading….


End file.
